


Feed Me

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Food Kink (Minor), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possible outcomes to Aomine asking (telling) Kagami to feed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought-plot in my head this morning. This one is relatively short. Written in Evernote once again so sorry for errors, enjoy.

It's not a big deal. Really it's not. It's quite a normal occurrence between couples. So it's not like it's strange or taboo or anything like that. No, it's quite normal, average, an every day thing for some people. That's right, it's completely normal, very normal, so much normal, totally normal, yep, normal...so why is Kagami having such a hard time with this?

The bluenette is sitting next to him on the couch in his living room; his lips parted and his eyes closed, and he's just...waiting. And Kagami just stares at that waiting face and he can feel his own face growing redder and redder by the second. He can only mentally beg that Aomine doesn't open his eyes and see what he knows is an embarrassing face that he's making.

His hand trembles as he lifts the chocolate-coated biscuit snack to the other's awaiting mouth and _oh God just don't open your eyes, please oh please keep them shut._

And in something similar to slow motion, Kagami sees one of those tan eyelids twitch just before he starts to see a sliver of white and a flash of midnight blue. Panic ensues and _damn it just get on with it! Be a man!_ So he trusts his hand forward and the snack makes it too far past parted lips. And those eyes fly open and Aomine jerks back out of reflex because why is a Pocky stick in his throat!? And maybe it wasn't the best idea to have done that because now the stupid snack stick is broken, leaving half of itself in Kagami's hand and the other half lodged in Aomine's throat.

He scrambles to stand before high-tailing it to the kitchen, ripping the fridge open and chugging down the milk in Kagami's fridge. And _oh why, just why him!?_ Kagami can only sit on the couch with a face matching the color of his hair with the now known fact that he almost just killed his boyfriend.

"What the hell Kagami, are you trying to kill me!?" Aomine's voice is rough and a little hoarse but it's to be expected after all, he does have half of an un-chewed Pocky stick sliding down his esophagus at the moment. And Kagami refuses to meet his significant other's bewildered eyes, or more so he can't do it, so he just grumbles under his breath of how he didn't want to do it in the first place and nibbles on what was left of the stick snack. And Aomine is **not** about to let this go, oh no, he almost died! Kagami tried to kill him over some super minor food play! So he beelines it for the couch and pounces on the redhead who, thank God, moved the Pocky away from his lips just before his slightly fatter - by six pounds - boyfriend lands on him, arms out stretched and fingers twitching, aiming for his throat.

"Oi! Get off me Aho!"

\--- #alternative ending ---

His hand trembles as he lifts the chocolate-coated biscuit snack to the other's awaiting mouth and _oh God just don't open your eyes, please oh please keep them shut._ Kagami sucks in a deep audible breath through his nose because he can do this, it's not that hard! And slowly but surely, the quivering chocolate sticks makes its way through his boyfriend's parted lips.

Feeling a small poke on his tongue, Aomine closes his lips around the Pocky stick and bites the piece off. He chews it slowly, not so much to relish its taste but more so to bask in the glory that he has gotten Kagami to feed him, which took quite a bit of pride-proding and a couple of challenges before ending in a, "I'm not scared! I can do it!"

When Aomine does choose to open his eyes he doesn't expect to see Kagami's face. He had expected for the redhead lug to be far too embarrassed for eye contact but it was a nice surprise to see those rose-colored irises staring intently at him or more so his mouth. Aomine smirked and reached for what was left of the Pocky; long fingers lightly brushes against his lover's palm - effectively knocking Kagami's out of his trance like state - and removed it. "What are you doing?" Aomine remained silent as he took the uncoated part and place it between his teeth, he quirked an eyebrow, his invitation; Kagami turned a deeper shade of red, lips parting in a small gasp.

"I'm feeding you Kagami." Voice low, hushed and husky, slow pouring like liquid gold as the Pocky sat between his teeth. Lips still upward in a smirk, blue eyes smoldering with a predatory gleam, feral and wild, body radiating what Kagami could read so very clearly; his fingers twitched to reach out and touch, his skin felt hot, throat tight. His eyes lowered, red orbs hazing, glazing over with what could only be described as primal desire.  
Aomine leaned forward, the tip of the treat just a breath away from Kagami's own lips.

"Now eat it _all._ "

**Author's Note:**

> These two are idiots and I feel like Kagami would be embarrassed and shy when doing these type of things so this was created. Hope you liked it.
> 
> HAPPY AOKAGA MONTH! Check it out on Tumblr! (it's official, I'm a sponsor lol)


End file.
